Perfectly Simple Request
by Prussian Approved
Summary: What! No! D's shouldn't even be the grading scale! Wait, Sasuke will help me? There must be a catch...a payment? Of what sort? He says it's a simple request. I don't think if I should trust him. But what else do I have to lose...? SasuNaru! Au!


**Hey guys! Well, here I am with a new little one-shot idea! It's pretty random. Total smut filled lemon scene. Also, it's pretty much a PWP story so don't review saying. 'what the fuck is this? Where the hell is the plot or something!'**

**You should know Houseki Nazuha by now! She doesn't roll with the flow. She does her own thing! So yes! On with the story! Hope you guys like it! :D**

**Beta'd by: Myself so expect errors!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or A Tundra! But I do own a horrible report card xD

* * *

**

**Perfectly Simple Request**

"Okay class. Kiba is going to be passing out the report cards now. Please take your seats as he does so." Iruka Umino-sensei called out as he handed the blabbering Kiba the stack of papers.

Naruto was seated crotch first in his seat. He was sitting in a circle with his friends. Hinata seated to the left, Kiba was sitting to the right of him until he was called up. Sakura right in front of him with Ino to her right and Shikamaru to his left. Neji was also in it, to the left of Shikamaru.

Naruto groaned and slouched over in his seat as he put his chair back to his desk and sat grumpily in it. He slammed his head on the desk. They we currently in homeroom which happened to be in English.

Today also happened to be the day report cards came out and he knew he had atleast all D's if not all E's. And if what he predicts is right, that means the usual punishment plus more this time.

His parents weren't so strict on him and his grades but after Sasuke's father, Uchiha Fugaku, commented on Sasuke's once more straight A's report card and Naruto's straight D's report card last semester, Naruto's dad refused to let his son be talked about in a, as Naruto's father put it, the 'Uchiha way' told Naruto that if he were to get less than C's on his report card, he was going to get the Uchiha's youngest son to tutor him.

Naruto, of course, did not like the idea one bit. So he promised he was going to give what his father wanted. And of course, Kushina, Naruto's mother, was behind his father 100%. And so, the full extent of his punishment would be that he'd not be allowed on any of his electronic devices, plus Uchiha Sasuke being his tutor until all his final exams were finished and aced.

Most people wouldn't mind this in the least bit. He was the heart throb of every girl in the school. Even Hinata had a small crush on him. He was also the king of the school because of his looks so when he spoke, it was like an angel was flying around them.

They took whatever he said seriously. So why didn't Naruto like him. Those reasons was all he needed. Naruto even showed that he hated the raven haired boy with all his life. And so having him as a tutor was like telling the Devil and God to live together.

Back to reality, Kiba was just two seats away from him and he was dying of anxiousness. His head began to produce beads of sweat and he hadn't even noticed that he was chewing his lip raw.

Once Kiba had reached him, he was near close to death. Kiba laughed loudly and flipped Naruto's report card down just to make him even more anxious.

"I'll let you see for yourself." He chuckled to himself as he moved up to Sasuke's row.

Naruto gulped as his heart beat became louder than all the groans, happy sighs of relief and Sasuke's infamous 'hn'. Naruto placed his hand on the thin white paper, slowly turned it over and stared down at it.

"A…A…B….A…D?" He yelled as he fell over in his chair. The paper slipped out of his hand. After swishing softly in the air and landed lightly on his face.

Sakura snatched the paper off his face and scoffed as she looked over it.

"Stop being a drama queen. It's not that bad. Much better than you're other one's. What's wrong with it?" She asked. Her emerald green eyes stared at the cursed piece of paper.

"Everything! Now I have to spend the rest of the year with him!" He pointed at Sasuke with his eyes closed. His expression was one of a pained one.

Sakura followed his finger until her eyes met with the curious onyx eyes of the said man. Sakura squealed and pulled Naruto up quickly. She smiled excitedly and jumped up and down.

"And you say that's a bad thing? I'd kill to be in your position right now!" She heaved a love sick sighed and fluttered her pink shadowed eyelids to match with her pink hair and school uniform.

Naruto dusted his black uniform pants off and groaned out in irritation. "Says you." He said as he sat back in his chair.

Sakura finally calmed down and sat beside him. She coughed to get his attention.

"How about, you just ask around to see if someone can change your grade. I'm sure there are some people would know how and are damn good at it." She smiled at him.

Naruto's bright azure eyes lit up and he smiled widely.

"That's a wonderful idea Sakura! You're so smart! Thanks!" He exclaimed as the bell rung. He packed his book bag, put it on his back and ran out the room to his gym class.

Sasuke watched silently as Naruto quickly left the room to go to the gym. He smirked as he placed his book bag on his back and walked slowly towards the gym also. He ignored the hoots, hollers and orgasmic sighs as he walked down the hall.

Sasuke made it just as the bell rung. Orochimaru-sensei could care less whether he was on time or if he cut the class. That's how much the snake like teacher liked him. But he shrugged it off and sat beside the boy he admired the most.

Naruto glared daggers at the boy who had just sat next to him. He groaned and laid back on his back and he stared up at the ceiling. He had just asked pretty much the entire student body if they knew how to change grades on report cards in those ten minutes they had to get to their next class. Most didn't, others refused saying he got what he earned.

He had even asked his science and favorite teacher, Hatake Kakashi, who was busy harassing Iruka-sensei. Of course, since he was distracted, he said no, pushed him out of the room and locked the door.

Naruto ruffled his hair as he sighed. "What am I gonna do now." He said to himself, closing his eyes as he tried to think.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself dobe. People might think you're crazy." Sasuke said in his usual bastardous tone.

Naruto rolled his eyes and kept staring up at the steel bar ceiling.

"Shut up. I don't need your input. I'm too busying thinking to bother with you." He said annoyed.

Sasuke chuckled lightly and kept looking at him. "Oh you think? I learn something new about you everyday." He replied.

"Then you should know by now that I hate you to the extreme." Was the harsh comeback from Naruto.

There was a slight pause between them. It was almost like Sasuke had hesitated. Then, Sasuke said something that Naruto could only dream about.

"What if I said I could help you out with that little report card problem you seem to have. I know about the deal between our fathers and I don't want to do it as much as you." Sasuke said looking away.

Naruto's eyes were wide with surprise. The king, saying he'd help him. He wasn't dumb! This guy was just playing him.

"You're kidding me. There must be a catch." He said turning his head to him as he sat up.

"Nope. All I ask is for a little favor in return. I wouldn't really say it's a catch just more of a…payment." He smirked at him as he turned back to face the now astonished and slightly blushing Naruto.

"W-what sort of payment?" He asked scooting closer.

Sasuke felt his cock twitch as saw Naruto move closer to him. He gulped slightly and fought back the blush from showing on his pale face.

"I'll tell you after school. Give me a day. I'll need to come over your house and spend the night if you really want it to look professional. So I hope you're willing to pay a hefty price."

Naruto nodded quickly then knocked Sasuke over in a hug. He smiled happily.

"Thank you thank you thank you Sasuke! You don't know how much this means to me! I'll pay any price as long as my parents believe it!" He said as he got up to go to the dressing room now that class had begun, leaving a stunned Sasuke on the floor.

Sasuke collected his cool and got up to change also, planning secretly in his head, what he was going to do later on to the naïve blonde.

Gym was now over and it was the end of the day. It surprised Sasuke greatly that Naruto somehow ended up being in every single class. This and next semester. He sighed as he heard Karin and some other girl argue over who Sasuke liked better.

'_Girls.' _He thought to himself. His mind then drifted off again to what he planned on doing to Naruto as his payment.

He smirked to himself.

The bell has rung and everyone has left. Everyone but Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke told Naruto that he'd give him a ride home. Naruto just agreed. They walked silently out to Sasuke's black Tundra.

They rode in silence and walked quickly in the house. Both of Naruto's parents had jobs and worked until six. But he had called them and they were okay with the extra guest tonight.

Sasuke laid out on Naruto's bed as he stared at the report card when they reached Naruto's room.

"So, what do you need done? Change the D to a higher grade?" He asked questioningly, although it was the obvious answer that's what he had hired him for.

Naruto nodded. "How much do you need? Money is not a problem." He sitting in his computer chair, rolling over to his King sized bed.

Sasuke sat up and sighed.

"I want your body." He said bluntly. His face static and serious.

Naruto stared in disbelief. He laughed lightly and slapped his knees. His laughs became harder until tears formed in his eyes. After a few moments of nonstop laughing, Naruto wiped his tears away and stifled the rest of his chuckles.

"Boy Sasuke! You're funny! You should be a comedian. I said money isn't a problem. Now go ahead. Name a price." He said now looking at Sasuke smiling nervously.

Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see Sasuke get up. Said man was standing right in front of him with his pants zipped down. Sasuke took the time to pull down his jeans and boxers so show off his hard cock.

Naruto looked down to see what presence he felt near him. Heat radiated off the man's dick and onto his already hot face. He closed his eyes and took in slow breaths. He then raised his head to look up at Sasuke's familiar smirking face.

"So, let me get this straight. As a return payment for changing the grade on my report grade, you want to have sex with me?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke only nodded, the smirk now gone from his face and was replaced with a lustful look towards the blonde.

Naruto shook his head and raised his hands up. "Sorry but, I'm not gay. I don't know what little gay fantasies you have about me or any other guy. Personally, I don't wanna know but if you must, just keep it in your head." He said as he pushed the horny raven back and quickly got up from his chair to leave the room.

Sasuke growled and grabbed the blonde's hands and backed him roughly up against the wall, grinding his free erection against Naruto's crotch. Naruto cringed over to keep from moaning.

A bright red blush covered his face as he looked away.

"If I get caught trying to change you're grade, do you know what will happen to me and you? Bad things. So, this simple request is really nothing compared to what could happen." He spoke at him with his monotone voice.

Naruto closed his eyes. A small groan of pleasure escaped his full pink lips. Sasuke did not miss that and his smirk was back at full blast as he grounded his hips harder. He lowered his head down to the blonde's. Lips almost touching. Breath tickling each other's faces.

To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto was the one who closed the gap. He just shrugged and went along. Tongues battled for dominance. But with the position they were in, Sasuke had the upper hand. Not like he would allow the dobe to actually be more superior then him in anything anyway.

After moving around each others mouth for a bit, they had moved over to Naruto's bed. Clothes were thrown every which way as they did so. By now, Sasuke was sitting on the bed with Naruto on his lap in his boxers as Sasuke sucked lightly on his neck.

He trailed kisses down the perfectly tan chest. His hands moved all along the perfectly toned body. He had been wanting this to happen for years. Craving couldn't even explain how much he wanted Naruto's body. He'd have to go and make up his own word for how badly he wanted to fuck the blonde until he was screaming to the high heavens for him to stop.

"Enough Sasuke! H-hurry up before I change my mind!" He said impatiently.

Sweat was beaming off his beautiful skin. Sasuke wanted to feel on the soft skin more but he and Naruto couldn't deny that they just wanted to go ahead and just do it. He flipped them over, placing Naruto onto his back.

He tugged off Naruto's boxers and tossed them. Not caring who, what or where it landed. Now both boys were naked and horny as hell. Sasuke chuckled as he leaned down to whisper in Naruto's ear.

"I want you to know, this will hurt you so just relax." He said softly, kissing the ear.

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes.

"J-just be careful and don't lose control." He replied and smiled.

Sasuke raised his head and nodded. He grabbed a bottle of lube he had previously set out on the bed and squirted some in his hand. He smeared the cool gel like substance over his member, evenly coating it.

With a virgin boy under him in both ways. His cock ready to penetrate the never before explored hole. He'd be the first and that's how he wanted it to be. He was going to savor these moments.

Sasuke placed his cock at the twitching tight hole. He nudged it lightly before pushing the tip in. He and Naruto had agreed that both were too into the moment to actually prepare Naruto.

After a few moments of groans coming from the smaller blonde then a mewl of approve, Sasuke pushed on. He leaned over slightly as the heat consumed him. He hadn't even began thrusting and he felt like he was going to cum at any moment. Naruto threw his head back. He felt the pain shoot through his body. His eyes allowed the not so manly tears to flow out.

Sasuke was now engulfed fully inside Naruto and wanted nothing more to pound his ass. But being the guy Sasuke is, he ignored his impulse and sighed. Naruto nodded up at him again, his hole and Sasuke's cock throbbed in sync, pleasuring Sasuke even more.

Sasuke, now given the cue to move once more was not turning back. He pulled back out and pushed back in roughly. He groaned as he began thrusting at a quicker pace.

"Sasuke! S-slow down!" Naruto yelled at him.

Sasuke ignored him as he was now lost in a sea of pleasure. He gripped onto Naruto's shoulders, pulling himself deeper inside his ass. Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke brush pass his prostate.

The tip of Sasuke's cock was hitting everywhere on Naruto's inner walls until he got a moan of approval from Naruto that he had been waiting to hear. He had found the spot that he wanted Naruto to see shooting stars.

Naruto's hand snuck around to his bouncing erection, jerking it quickly, pleasure pooling over his body in waves. His free hand went behind him and grabbed onto the dark blue sheets. The bed creaking and thumping as he felt himself getting closer.

Sasuke moved his hands down onto Naruto's waist. His thrust became harder and uneven. He leaned over, closing his eyes and let out a long moan, meaning he was close. Naruto did the same and arched his back, drool falling from his open and gasping mouth. He shot ribbons of beautiful white cum onto his chest.

His breathing was hard and ragged as Sasuke did a few more thrust before he came deep inside Naruto. He rode out his orgasm with a couple more thrust before pulling out and falling over.

Both boys now exhausted and glowing with sweat. Sasuke smiled and Naruto rolled over.

"I hope you're happy. You better do a good job or I'll be mad." Naruto said in a warning yet weak tone.

Sasuke scoffed as he got up and put his clothes back on.

"Sure dobe, whatever you say. I'll be back." Was all he said as he left the room, shutting the room.

Naruto huffed and placed his face on his pillow. Suddenly, he heard his parents pull up and he quickly shot up, grabbing his clothes and putting them on, ignoring the cum still on his chest. He grabbed some air freshener and sprayed it on himself, hoping it would mask the scent of sex.

Just as he was about to exit his room, he heard his mother gasp and yell his name loudly. He cringed at how loud she yelled but sighed and walked slowly down the stairs. What could have possibly been wrong? He walked down to felt a pissed of father and mother beside a smirking Sasuke.

Kushina was holding a white piece of paper that looked exactly like his report ca-

"Holy shit! How did you get that?" He questioned as he ran over to them. His heart was racing and he couldn't think straight as he inwardly cursed that they had found out.

"You're friend Sasuke here, gave it to us. Luckily he is spending the night so you guys can get started on studying. No television, video games, cell phone. And he is sleeping in your bed with you so get to it." She said as she stormed away.

Minato walked after her, shaking his head in disappointment. Naruto glared at the still smirking Sasuke. He pulled him harshly by the arm back up to his arm and slammed the door shut.

Naruto plopped down on his bed with his arms crossed. His face red from angry.

"What the hell Sasuke! I thought we had a deal!" He yelled at him.

Sasuke shrugged and chuckled.

"What can I say. Uchiha's always get what the want. Even if they have to lie about it."

Naruto rolled his eyes and fell back on his bed.

"So, if you couldn't change the grade, why did you lie and say you could?" He was curious to atleast know the truth about that.

"Like I said before, I wanted you're body. And Uchiha's always get what they want. It was just a perfectly simple request."

Naruto smirked at the smug raven and pushed himself up in a seductive way.

"Well, I won't lie and say I didn't have a good time so, why doesn't this Uchiha get more of what he wants?" He teased as he began to unbutton his cum covered shirt off.

Sasuke licked his lips and leaped onto him, fucking Naruto into the bed for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Oh my gosh I hate this story! Sex scene is horrible but I think it's better than most. But, I guess I should atleast put out something. The end kinda didn't come out how I wanted it to because well…I kinda forgot how I wanted it to end.**

**But anywho yeah. Pure smut, nothing really special. No meaning at all…but oh well. Better than nothing right? xD sure is!**

**Review or not, it still feels good to get back out there. I'll try to put a another one-shot by this weekend. Not promising but I will try my best if I get another good idea! So yeah…**

_**Houseki Out!**_


End file.
